Sinful Seduction
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: He shouldn't be this enticed by her. The wedding ring on her finger should discourage his pursuit, but she was calling to him, taunting him to claim her, to make her his and make her forget the man who'd put that ring there. So he would. Even more detouring than the ring on her finger, should be the ring on his.


Oliver struggled to sit still and remain focus. His investors had to know that his concentration was not on them but on the delicious blonde occupying a seat at the bar. Had he known she would have been such a distraction, he would have sat with his back to her. He was lying to himself. He'd known she would be a distraction from the moment he'd laid eyes on her. She sat there nursing a glass of wine in a dress so sinfully tempting only the devil could have designed it. The black fabric hugged her curves like a second skin stopping at her mid-thigh to reveal long succulent legs created to wrap around a man's waist. The back of the dress was held together only by 3 strips of cloth and a zipper that enticed him to run his tongue down the curve of her spine and hear her gasp in pleasure. Oliver mentally shook his head and focused back on what one of his investors said, answering in flawless Mandarin. The other investors began to discuss the proposal but the lights reflecting off the woman's golden curls called his attention back. He swallowed the urge to adjust his tie and nodded when an investor asked him a question. The woman turned her head slightly and they locked eyes. Her perfectly shaped eyebrow drew and her blood colored lips cracked into a seductive smile. She took a sip of her wine then turned back as the bartender asked her a question.

Oliver couldn't have been any happier or more relieved when his business meeting ended. He stood and shook hands with the 5 investors and thanked them for their continued support of Queen Consolidated. He dropped a few bills to cover the meals and looked over at where the woman sat. Mind made up, he stalked over to her with a predatory gaze, ignoring the weight of the gold band around his finger. He smoothly sunk into the seat next to her.

"Scotch," he gestured to the bartender. "And another wine for the lady." The bartender fixed their drinks and placed them in front of him, smiling slightly to Oliver as he went to serve other customers. Oliver handed wine glass over to her and sucked in his breath when she tossed her glorious hair over her shoulder. His eyes traced instantly to the generous amount of cleavage she displayed to him, then up to the plump lips painted crimson red, then finally to her gorgeous eyes that twinkled with mischief. She raised her glass to him.

"And what should we toast to?" Her voice was husky and tempting. Oliver licked his lips and felt his pants tighten. The woman smiled a knowing smile but didn't take her eyes off of his ice blue ones.

"To new acquaintances," He held his Scotch up to her.

"To new experiences," She gently clinked her glass against his. They took a sip then set their glasses onto the wood table top. After setting his glass down, Oliver turned back to her and let his eyes peruse her shapely form again. His eyes stopped at the diamond and gold ring nestled on her thin finger.

"So where's the husband." He dropped his voice low. He watched the woman's chest rise slightly and her legs shift together. His eyes flickered back up to hers.

"He's at a business meeting," The woman shrugged her shoulder and flashed him a smile. "And your wife?" She dropped her voice to a sultry whisper.

"She had another engagement." He let his hand slip boldly to her knee and returned her smile with a smirk.

"Well then, it seems both of us are in need of a little…_attention_." She emphasized the word leaving no doubt in his mind that she was open to his invitation. He pulled out a few bills and left them on the table, then slipped a room key to her.

"Room 1101," Oliver nodded to the bartender who gave him a congratulatory look. Oliver stood up, pulling his suit jacket together and walked out of the restaurant towards the hotel's elevators without turning around. The woman looked down at the key card, then at the ring on her finger. She shook off any feelings of remorse. She took another few sips of her wine, giving the man a chance to get back to his hotel room, the penthouse suite if she was correct. It seemed she had bagged a wealthy companion for the night. After 10 minutes she picked up the key card and walked confidently to the elevator; a woman at one of the tables shook her head in disgust, but the blonde registered envy in her eyes and simply shot her a superior smile. Once she reached the appropriate suite, which was indeed the penthouse, she inserted the key and opened the door. The man from the bar stood arrogant and hungry in the middle of the room, a careless smirk on his face, his eyes caressing her as he'd been all night.

"I knew you'd come." His smooth baritone voice filled the space between them. A shiver of desire ran through her and pooled at her core; some woman was very lucky to have this man, and she wondered what had ever possessed such a woman to leave his bed.

"I plan to come tonight." She tossed back and his smirk widened at her choice of words. His tie was cast aside and the first few buttons of his crisp white dress shirt were undone. He slinked closer to her, muscles flexing dangerously under his perfectly tailored black Italian suit. If there was ever a man used to getting his way, it was this dirty blonde god of a man. He stopped in front of her and caressed his fingers over the column of her neck, across her collar bone, down the curve of her breasts and finally rested his hand on her hip.

"Take it off." He commanded and she knew instantly he was an alpha male in full control. She raised her eyebrow and he gestured down.

"Your ring, take it off." He commanded again and she easily slipped the ring off her finger and dropped it into her black clutch. She set the clutch on the table by the door then gestured down to his ring.

"And what about yours?" She asked mockingly. He smirked at her shaking his head.

"I've learned that seeing the wedding ring enhances a woman's fantasy. Women like things that aren't theirs." He leaned in closer to her, pressing her against the wall with such force that she almost toppled in her 3 inch heels.

"So why did mine have to come off?" She questioned breathlessly.

"Because," he pushed his knee between her thighs. "I will make sure you forget your husband." He leaned down to kiss her but she brought a delicate finger up to stop him.

"Shouldn't I know what name to scream tonight?" She gave him a teasing smile. He smirked and pressed his knee a little further into her thighs, drawing a moan from her plump lips.

"Oliver," His husky tone dulled her senses until she was sure his name was the only one she would remember tonight and maybe into the morning. "And you are?"

"It's better if you don't know my name." She replied.

"Ooh, a woman with secrets." He taunted, pressing his hips into her spread legs.

"Every woman has secrets. Mine are just more important to keep." She wrapped her arms around his strong neck and pulled him in until her breasts pressed firmly against her chest. Oliver groaned and leaned down to capture her tantalizing lips. As soon as he kissed her a spark flashed between them. Oliver tightened his grip on her hip and wrapped his hands around to cup her firm ass. He pulled her into his hardening erection which twitched when she moaned at the contact. Her moan broke whatever plan he'd had and he lifted her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and he supported her with one hand on her back and the other gripping the back of her thigh. They kissed frantically and Oliver's hand flew straight to the zipper at the top of her dress. His instincts told him to rip it but his rational mind told him to leave the dress intact so her core would weep for him every time she wore it after their night together. His sensible and selfish side won out and he moved her flaxen hair out of the way to tug the zipper down her spine, fingers ghosting over the skin as it was exposed. The woman shivered and arched into him, pressing her breasts into him and her hips down on his. Oliver growled and walked passed the living room and into the adjoining bedroom, easily trotting up the stairs to the bed. He set her down on shaky legs to peel the tight dress off of her. He sucked in a breath when her glorious breasts bounced free, unconfined by an uplifting contraption. He took in her wild curls and freed breasts and was instantly reminded of a story of Lilith, a powerful succubus who could bring a man to his knees.

"What? Never seen a pair before?" She playfully shook her shoulders sending golden wisps flying and her full breasts jiggling. Oliver bit back a groan and pulled the bold red thong she was wearing down her luscious legs. She bent down to pull off her black heels but he stopped her.

"No, leave those on." He demanded and she obeyed. Desire flashed through him as he stared at the naked vixen with only her heels on. He flung his suit jacket somewhere in the room and began to unbutton his shirt further. Her delicate hands pushed his away and she flicked the buttons out of their holes like she was playing the harp. Her lilac painted nails scraped over his muscled chest causing a sweet tingle to singe down his nerves and the muscles of his ass to clench. She tossed the shirt to the side then scraped her nails around his puckering nipple. Oliver sucked in a breath and grabbed her wrist. He picked her up and tossed her on the bed. He kicked of his shoes and dress socks before easily crawling after her. The woman rested back against the pillows, her curls sprawled out around her like an illuminated halo. He pulled her thighs apart and took in the triangle of light brown curls pointing down to her pink core. Oliver looked up and smirked at her, wondering if the blonde curls she wore so well were her natural hair color. He gave her a sly smirk then wrapped his arms around her thighs and supported himself on his forearms. He lowered his head and circled her clit with his tongue. The blonde called out and her blunt nails entwined in his hair. Oliver smirked at the ready invitation and blew a hot puff of air on her entrance. He traced his tongue up and down her slit slowly, loving the way she squirmed and clenched at every pass. He flattened his tongue and pressed it all over her opening, flicking the tongue in and out of her shallowly. She moaned and threw a hand into her wild hair. She yelped when he submerged his entire tongue in her and began to dig juice from the side of her walls. She moaned his name and he loved the way it rolled off of her succulent lips. He looked up at her watching her wiggle and pant as he continued to taste her. He let his teeth lightly scrape against her clit and she jumped away from him. He tightened his grip on her thighs and pulled her closer before looking down to focus on his task. The blonde looked down at his tensing muscles and caught the gleam of the light off his wedding ring. Dear God he was right, she thought as she threw her head back into the pillows. It was much hotter to see his ring on his finger, the true symbol that another woman's husband was hungrily between her thighs. The thought itself set her off and she screamed as her inner muscles clenched and released, trying to draw his tongue deeper inside. Oliver continued to eat her, forming his entire mouth around her sex and suctioning. Her hands flew from her hair to the sheets, to his hair, and finally resting on the thick cord of his shoulder muscles. He kept sucking and licking passed the last of her contractions in order to begin building another orgasm. He let go of her thighs and slithered up her silky body already glistening with sweat, stone hard muscle sliding over womanly curves. He smirked down at her and the woman gave him an appreciative smile. He kissed her and enticed her tongue to dance with his. She tasted herself on him as he twirled his nail over and around her hardened nipples. He swallowed one of her moans but released her mouth when he squeezed a breast. The weight of her heavy breast felt perfect in his hand.

Oliver manipulated one breast after the other, focusing his talented tongue on the one his hand was not playing with. His teeth grazed her nipple and sweet shocks of pleasure burned over her nerves. Her hand trailed down his bare chest to his pants and began undoing the belt. Oliver smirked.

"A little impatient?" He laughed and the woman sent him a heated glare, finally managing to unhook his belt. She easily pulled down his zipper and let her fingers graze his package over the silk boxers her wore. Oliver released what sounded like a 'whoa' before pulling back from her.

"You do that, and I'm busting in your hand." He cockily admitted. Never had she met a man so sure of himself that he had no qualms about admitting he could prematurely end their fun for this round. He shimmied out of his black dress pants and then out of his blue boxers revealing a thick cock weeping with fluid. She swallowed, increasingly turned on when he straightened on his knees, showing off a physique clearly carved from marble and honed by hours at the gym, to afford her a full view of his endowment. And he was very well endowed, long enough to reach all the right places without being overwhelming and uncomfortable, and thick enough to stretch her well slicked muscle. She licked her lips and wanted him instantly. Oliver smirked and reached beside her at a black bag on the bedside table. He pulled out a black and gold wrapper and her eyebrow rose.

"Always come prepared." He shrugged and tore the package using his teeth with practiced ease. Never had she thought simply tearing a condom wrapper would be a turn on, but when this man did it, it was as if he was some primal god calling her to his bed to have his way with her. He rolled the rubber onto himself and settled over her, one hand supporting him on the bed and the other gripping her thigh. He stopped and smirked down at her then rolled them over on the king sized bed as if she weighed less than a feather. He straddled her over his hips and held her up with one hand while he grabbed his cock and arranged it under her. Once he was properly nestled at her entrance, he gripped both her thighs and she held his cock up underneath her. He pulled her down, beginning her slow descent on to him. Every centimeter she slid down stretched her, filled her, until her entire core adjusted around her. She threw her head back as he continued to fit himself into her. He groaned out in pleasure once she was seated on him completely.

"Dear God." He moaned and she felt a sense of pride overtake her. She clenched her core tight and his grip tightened. She knew she would have perfectly imprinted bruises of his strong hands, but she didn't care. He pulled her up and they both moaned at the slick slide of their sex together. Her core clenched him like a noose, almost unwilling to let him go. He pulled her down on him, lifting his hips to meet her pelvis. She threw her head back and Oliver was mesmerized by the twinkling of her golden locks cascading down her back. She rose and fell on him, working her hips back and forth. She began riding him, moaning every time their bodies met in perfect harmony. Good Lord this woman was made for him, Oliver thought, feeling tingles running from his toes to his spine. He used his hands on her waist to guide her but let her set the pace of his penetration. She used his shoulders to steady herself and began taking him faster. Oliver watched her ride him, licking his lips and enraptured with the beautiful creature grinding out her own pleasure over him. Her breasts swung at every thrust and he moved one hand up her curves to cup one, thrusting his hips harder into her. She cried out at the intense shocks of pleasure from her clit meeting the base of his erection and their pelvic bones mashing together. She cried out his name over and over like a prayer. More she pleaded, and he gave her more. Please she cried, and he headed her request. Faster she begged, and he pumped into her. Deeper her broken whisper filled the room, mingling with the wet slapping sounds of their skin. Oliver closed his eyes, feeling the onset of his orgasm rushing toward him. He pulled her off and switched their position. He laid her down on her back and lifted a leg, placing a pillow under her hips to elevate them and change the angle of his thrusts. She wrapped her arms around his neck but he pulled them down and pressed her wrists into the bed, forcing her back to arch. She looked up at him, shocked, but nodded her understanding. He wanted to see her.

Oliver shifted his grip so that both her wrists were in one hand and adjusted her leg around his hip, enjoying the sharp pinch of her heel into the muscles of his back. He anchored a hand by her head and sank into her, groaning and biting down as she encased him again. He leaned down into the curve of her neck and nipped her muscle through her skin, licking and sucking on it to form a mark. He usually didn't mark, but he wanted some evidence that he'd taken this woman and that this woman had taken him into her. Regaining his strength he rose up and looked down at the beauty beneath him, in the position that he reserved strictly for his wife. He pulled out then surged into her, drawing out a desperate cry. He thrust into her, rocking and slamming his hips with power. His strokes were jaw dropping and he finessed the roll of his hips to ensure he hit her sweet spot every time. It was becoming too much for her; she couldn't take the overwhelming pleasure of hitting the spot only he knew how to hit.

"Oh please Oliver, please!" She whimpered and he released his hold on her wrists. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck, pulling their bodies together. They fit like a puzzle piece, as if in creation they were cut from the same bolt of cloth. Oliver groaned and frantically pumped into her, searching, desperate, for his release. Her eyes rolled back and he slapped her ass causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"I want to see you baby." He grunted, never ceasing his stroke. She nodded and leaned back so they could look each other in the eye. She fought the urge to close her eyes in the wake of her orgasm. He grunted and she wailed with every thrust. She moaned his name over and over as if it were the only word she knew. He caught the exact moment she shattered. Her beautiful eyes flashed at the same time the first spasm rang through her body. She screamed and shut her eyes, pulling him closer to her. Oliver continued thrusting until he couldn't move anymore. His orgasm ceased his body, drowning him in a tsunami of the ultimate pleasure a human being could experience. In that moment, he wished he knew what name to scream, but instead held her as she wreathed beneath him, a new orgasm spurred by his thrusts and the pulsing of his cock inside her. She rocked her hips, drawing out every spasm of their orgasms. Oliver's hand slithered through her blonde curls, damp with sweat in an untamed mess. Once the pleasure subsided they released their hold on each other and leaned away from each other. Oliver wiped his fingers over her damp forehead and threw her hair; he had a fondness for her hair. When she smiled at him, he couldn't contain his own smile, small but powerful. He looked at the clock on his bedside table then back at the woman in his bed. He placed a soul shattering kiss to her lips, then pulled out and went to dispose of the condom. He walked to her clutch and dug out her wedding ring before walking back to the tousled bed.

"When will your wife get here?" She could barely speak over the scratchiness of her throat. Her voice carried an even huskier tone now that she'd properly worked it over the syllables of his name. He unstrapped her heels, dropped them over the side of the bed, handed her the ring, and settled into the bed on his back. She leaned up on her stomach and forearms and slipped the ring in its proper place on her finger.

"In a little bit, but we've got a few hours. Sleep, and I'll wake you later." He twirled his fingers around the delicate curls around her forehead, spiraled and damp from sweat. She nodded and moved closer to him. She lay on her chest, head facing him, and draped an arm over his chest. He smiled lightly at her and intertwined their fingers, running his thumb over the well-crafted ring. She closed her eyes and was asleep before long. Oliver looked at the clock one last time then tumbled into sleep after her.

* * *

><p>She woke up, golden hair a tousled mess clouding her vision. The sheer white of the room combined with the rays of the sun blinding her. Her mind registered the gently moving chest beneath her, then the gold diamond wedding ring nestled on her finger. Her fingers curled into the slate of muscle beneath her then she pushed her tendrils of hair out of her vision. The arm slung around her waist tightened and she looked up into gleaming blue eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, listening to the stillness of the hotel room. He broke the silence first.<p>

"Good morning, Mrs. Queen." He smirked like a well satisfied man.

"Good morning, Mr. Queen." She smiled and traced a circled pattern over the chiseled plane of his chest. Oliver picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each finger individually. Oliver shifted higher onto the headboard and pillows, bringing her up with him.

"You flew all the way to Hong Kong." He said with disbelief.

"Well of course, I can't have you away from me too long. Who knows what kind of wanton women will throw themselves at you." She resettled into his side, shivering at the tingle of his nails tracing over her sensitive skin.

"You're right. There's this blonde in a killer black dress and mouthwatering red lips that you should really look out for." He feigned a cautionary tone.

"Oh really?" She gave him a playfully suspicious glare coupled with a knowing smirk. "Well, was she tempting?" She questioned. Olive shifted from underneath her to on top of her and pulled her down on to the mattress. Her legs opened automatically so he rested between her thighs. He readjusted the sheets so that they haphazardly covered his waist and leaned down over her. Oliver sucked in a breath at the seductress beneath him, golden curls splayed out around her and over the pillows. He brushed some of the curls away from her face then let his fingers linger on the artery of her neck.

"Oh I'd bang her." He smirked and she could no longer hold in her laughter. Oliver's heart swelled as he watched his beautiful beacon of light overcome with joy. He tipped her chin up with his finger and leaned down to kiss her swollen lips. She enthusiastically kissed back but they kept the kiss sweet and gentle. Still, Oliver's cock rose to attention; he shifted his hips to get a little more comfortable. When she felt his rising erection, he saw a flint of self-consciousness and skepticism in her cornflower blue eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I look like a banshee, with lipstick and mascara smudged all over my face and my hair defying the laws of gravity." Felicity bit her lip and tried to smooth her hair. Oliver grabbed her hand and kissed it, before placing it on his hip. Felicity instinctively grazed her nails over the warm skin and his cock jumped against the mattress.

"You look beautiful, beautiful and well-fucked." He couldn't hide the arrogant pride from his tone or his smirk.

"That is your favorite adjective when it comes to me." She swatted his shoulder.

"What, beautiful?" He gave her the faked clueless look he'd master after years of playing the dumb playboy.

"No, well-fucked." She rolled her eyes and he grinned devilishly.

"When it comes to you? No, not my favorite adjective, but definitely a close second. I like the idea that I'm pleasing my wife right." He winked at her. Felicity bit back a smile that threatened to overtake her.

"I like when you call me that."

"Call you well-fucked?" He wasn't faking cluelessness this time.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Well yes, it's definitely a turn on when you say it all hot and bothered and in your Arrow voice that makes my panties drop faster than a lead cannonball into a kitty pool, but no! I like it when you call me your wife." Recognition dawned on him and Oliver smiled. He cupped her cheek and gazed into her eyes lovingly.

"You will always be my wife." He said with such conviction, her eyes started to water. He leaned down and kissed her. His hands itched to trace down to her waist but he kept the kiss innocent and sweet. Felicity absentmindedly drew circles into his side and Oliver had to pull away for air.

"What do you say we go sightseeing, since the business side of your trip is over? You can finally show me this exalted dumpling place that you insist on having delivered to your door or the Foundry, because, and I quote, 'they are the only ones who serve real dumplings right.'" Felicity laughed at her imitation of his Arrow voice. Oliver shook his head not even bothering to hide his smile from her.

"That sounds good, but right now, I want to spend the entire day in bed, with my wife." He kissed her again then pulled away. He ran his hand up her calf to her thigh and pulled her leg over his hip. He kissed her again as he slid into her slowly, swallowing her moan. Felicity readjusted to him and wrapped her arm around his strong biceps. Oliver proceeded to slowly rock his hips, drawing out every stroke. Oliver made love to her gently and diligently, spurred on by the breathless way his wife moaned his name.


End file.
